1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a means for retaining a rod-shaped material such as a cable, wire and pipe, and more particularly, it relates to a means for retaining a rod-shaped material and relationship thereof to the base to which the material is retained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When securing a cable to the base, for instance, of a heater control for automobiles, the prior art has proposed the use of a clamp metal having a portion of generally curved configuration for holding the cable thereunder and two opposed flat portions disposed at each side of the curved holding portion. The clamp is secured to the base using bolts through the two flat portions, or one bolt through one flat portion with the other portion being inserted into a guide hole made in the base.
As the clamp has two flat portions, the problems associated with this type of clamp include the necessity for an extra installing space other than the cable-passing space, as well as the reduced ease of installation and the increased cost.
In order to alleviate the above-mentioned disadvantages, the prior art has also proposed the use of a spring-steel clamp, which is generally of a semi-circular configuration and has two opposed installing leg portions at the lowermost end of the clamp. The clamp further includes two locking elements for precluding withdrawal of the clamp from the square hole provided in the base and a cable-catching pawl formed generally on the upper portion of the clamp for retaining the cable against axial movement. Retaining of the cable to the base is such that the locking elements are biased to the rear side of the base by the resilient force of the clamp leg portions.
The disadvantage associated with this spring-steel clamp is that while the clamp is formed of spring steel, it is necessary to use a considerable force and skill for insertion of the clamp into the square hole of the base. To this end, a suitable tool is employed for insertion of a clamp to secure the cable.
In view of the general tendency for vehicles to use plastics for such a base, in trying to meet the requirement for lighter weight of vehicles, some stress will concentrate at the contacting area between the locking element and the base, and thus the plastic portion is likely to be damaged due to the stress, or broken due to the vibration. Generally, a metal washer is inserted between the locking element and the base in order to avoid the drawback, and thus there arises another problem that the number of parts and steps to be used is increased.
It is important to note that while these two clamps discussed above are provided on their cable-holding portion with a locking pawl for prevention of cable withdrawal, the cable is blocked for its rotation, and therefore, it is necessary to install the cable twistingly to the vehicle component and sometimes difficult to properly route it.